Sexting
by Mi-chan42
Summary: Amu and Utau just became friends. Utau gives Amu her number so they can talk about girly crap and such.  But what happens when Amu has the wrong number...and ends up texting Ikuto?  What happens when Ikuto begins to sext her?  May turn into M. :D  Find ou
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody shizznits. Okay, I realize this is uber short, but...;-; Shush. Anyways, I know I'm writing a whole bunch of new stories and shtuff, and I PROMISE I will update TheNekoAndHisStrawberry. I'm just lazy. :D Kay?**

**Enjoy, lovelies~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Haha, thanks, Utau-san!" I called to her. She smiled at me and shook her head.<p>

"We're friends now, Amu. It's just Utau." I nodded quickly.

"Alright. So, I'll see you later?" I stuck the piece of paper with her phone number on it in my pocket.

"Yeah. Ja ne!" I waved and began walking home. I took out my silver IPhone and clicked the contacts button. My finger gently pressed the key for making a new contact. _**[A/N; the phone number is something I randomly clicked up. Alright? So don't go trying to call Utau on me, ;D]**_

**Utau Tsukiyomi**

**518-662-4587**

**Is this correct?**

I clicked yes and saved it. Then I tried texting her, making sure it was right.

Hey, what's up? ;3

I waited a few moments before it vibrated. I opened the door to my house and walked up to my room.

Nothing much. Hby? Btw, who the hell is this?

I raised an eyebrow, confused. Utau doesn't talk like that…But then again, we just became friends. I guess I really don't know. I shrugged and replied.

_Utau? This is your number…Right? This is Amu._

_Amu? As in, Hinamori Amu?_

_Yeah?_

_Oh…Yeah. This is Utau. :D What's up, girlfriend?_

I stared at my phone. What the freak.

_Utau. Are you going lesbian on me?_

_What are you talking about? You want to go get some ramen?_

I blinked a few times and shut my phone off. I'll talk to her about it later. Right now, I needed to do my homework and go to bed. I clicked off my bedroom light and turned on the little lamp that was on my desk. I took out a text book and stared at the 6 math sheets I was supposed to do by tomorrow morning.

"SCREW IT ALL!" I yelled.

"Amu-chan! Are you alright?" My mother shouted, worried. I slapped a palm on my forehead.

"I'm fine, mum!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hate? Love? Like? Want to shank a goat?<strong>

**REVIEW TO TELL ME :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, longer chappie :DD**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed this. It makes me a happy little peanutC: **

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2~!<em>

_AmuPov._

"Ugh…" I woke up groggily and put a hand on the back of my head, moaning. Damn, why does my head hurt so much? Oh yeah, yesterday I stayed up until 3 AM doing my homework to just find out today was going to be Saturday. Maybe I could hang out with Utau and find out why the hell she texts so messed up. I took out my phone and clicked on her picture.

_**_Utaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuu_~ Are you free today?**_

I got up from my bed and blinked a few times, grabbing my phone and walking into the bathroom. I stripped and turned on the water in the shower, waiting for it to heat up.

_**Yeah. I'm free for you any day, Amu-chan3**_

Fuckmuffins. What the shit.

_**Yeah…maybe we should stop being friends, Utau…Brb.**_

I stepped into the shower and smiled at the warmth it provided. I scrubbed my hair with strawberry shampoo then rubbed my body with blueberry-scented soap. I rinsed off and just stood in the warmed water. I shook my head. I'm wasting hot water, and probably raising the bill right now. I turned off the water and hopped out. I dried my hair, wrapped myself in a towel, picked up my cell, and walked back into my room.

Placing my phone on my bed, I slipped on some panties and a bra, searching through my closet. I finally found a cute looking outfit; a baby blue shirt with a plaid navy-blue skirt matching with a white belt. I stuck my hair into a side ponytail and clasping it with a spade clip.

Turning to my phone, I checked it.

_**NOOO. NO. I WAS JOKING, AMU. I PROMISE. Just…Just come over, alright? I don't want to stop being friends /3**_

_**Okay…? Just stop using that creepy heart.**_

_**Alright ;)**_

I rolled my eyes. I wonder if this was really some kind of pedophile's number or something…

Nah. I shrugged it off and went outside to start walking to Utau's. My phone buzzed again.

_** To; Amu.**_

_** From; Tadase-kun**_

_**Amu-chan, I was wondering…Uhm…Maybe, you'd like to go out with me? I-If not, t-then we could s-still be friends, right?**_

Holy shit. Tadase, my crush for at least 5 years, just asked me out. Rapidly, I texted Utau, my fingers spazzing out on the tiny keyboard.

_**UTAU. TADASE ASKED ME OUT33333 I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW.**_

I began to run to Utau's. I had to talk to her before I replied. I mean, what if I said something stupid like, 'Oh, yes, Tadase-koi~'. That sounds retarded. I rolled my eyes at myself and slid in front of the door to the Tsukiyomi mansion. I clicked the doorbell.

It opened and I saw a tired Utau. I raised an eyebrow. "Utau?"

"What is it, Amu? I know I said we'd hang out today, but I meant like, later. Not at noon."

"…How long do you sleep in?"

"At least until one."

"…Odd. Well, I'm here now, and guess what?" I yelled. She glared at me and let me in. We walked up to her room and flopped down on her bed.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what. I already told you. You're supposed to be jumping around in joy for me!"

She stared at me blankly. "What the hell are you talking abo—"

Ikuto walked past Utau's door and noticed us. He leaned on the doorway and smirked. Although, his eyes looked depressed. "Tadagay asked her out," he glanced over to me and his eyes seemed to pain a bit. "I'm supposing you're the thing between him and coming out of the closet?"

I glared at him. "How did you know that he asked me out?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but Utau finally figured out what had happened. She grasped my hands tightly and grinned at me.

"That's great, Amu! Now you can finally say no and get that creeper off of your back!"

I stared at her blankly. My stare soon turned into a glare. "Utau!" I smacked her gently on the back of her head. "Bad! Of course I'm going to say yes, I just don't know how!"

Ikuto stared at me. "Say yes?" I nodded, a determined gleam in my eye.

"Yes, I just need to figure out how!"

"I told you, just say yes. It's not that hard, and since he's so obsessive with you, it won't be that hard. Just remember that it's gonna be awkward, seeing as you two aren't really compatible." He explained.

I shot my fist up into the air. "Of course we're compatible!" Utau rolled her eyes and glanced to her brother.

"Yeah, Ikuto, stop being jealous." Ikuto scowled at us and left the room. I looked to Utau.

"There's another thing I need to talk to you about, Utau…" She raised an eyebrow and I continued. "Whenever you text me, it's really weird. Like, you don't sound like yourself…"

Utau stared at me quizzically. She got her phone out and handed it to me. It was a purple Blackberry. I went to the messages and scrolled down, trying to find the texts she sent me. "Amu, I haven't texted you since I gave you my number…"

I wasn't really paying attention to her, and just muttered, "Yeah, yeah…" I snapped up, not finding my name in her messages. "What the fucccck~ Why can't I find it!"

Utau took my hands in hers and stared into my eyes. "Amu. I haven't texted you since you got my number. Alright?" I stared at her.

"What….What do you mean?"

"I haven't texted you and so far, you haven't texted me."

"Then…who is…" A buzzing from my phone interrupted us. I picked it up with shaky fingers and clicked the new message.

_**To; Amu**_

_**From; Utau.**_

_**Hey, Amu? What would you do if I was in your room in just some boxers on your bed? Btw, you're looking awfully sexy today ;3**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Lul, I'm so nice to Amu~ :D**

**Btw, I feel crack happy today, so I'ma go ahead and start on the next chappie **

**Laterz~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, two chapters, one day **

**Sho, what's up, what-little-reviewers I have? :D**

**I hope you likezC:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3~!<em>

_AmuPov._

I stared at my phone for a moment. Then I dropped it, got off the bed, and ran around, screaming.

"THERE'S SOME PERVERT SEXTING ME!" I spun around to face the wide-eyed girl still on the bed. "UTAU, WHAT THE HELL. I THOUGHT YOU GAVE ME _YOUR _NUMBER! SFHDLJFBSDLSHDFJLB!"

She sighed patiently and grabbed my wrists, keeping my flailing arms down. "Amu. Let me see your phone." I nodded rapidly and gave it to her. She went through my phone and clicked on her contact. She saw the number and laughed. Really hard. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was rocking back and forth.

"A-Amu!" She yelled, she laughing. She wiped some of the tears away and calmed down a bit. "Whew. No, I have no idea who's number this is. I'm sorry. Another thing. You need to go home, soon. I have to go to a new recording company right now." She shoved me out of the door. I rolled my eyes and walked out of their door.

_**Hey, Amuuuuuuu~ You never replied ;_;**_

_**That's because this isn't Utau. It's some perv. Now fuck off.**_

I glared at the tiny device. What the hell. This is so messed up in so many ways. Now, it could be some old Japanese man, jacking off to my replies. I shuddered and walked home.

_**I'm not a perv. For the most part. I will tell you that I am someone you know, and whom is very very very close to you ;3**_

I raised an eyebrow. It's obviously a guy, so…

_**But I already have Tadase-kun's number. Plus he's way nicer.**_

…_**I wasn't talking about Kiddy King. He can go die in a ditch for all I care. Now then, what would you do if I were on your bed in just some boxers?**_

_**Well, personally, I don't know what you look like. So.**_

I walked up into my room and closed my door. I turned on my computer and put on my _Almost Alice _cd. _The Poison _by _The All-American Rejects _filled the room. I smiled and got on Facebook. Yes, I'm a computer nerd like that. Don't be mad that I'm cooler than you.

I updated my status.

**Tadase Hotori JUST ASKED ME OUT~33333333**

Ikuto commented and I scowled at it.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi; Stupid Kiddy King :P Amu's mine, whore ;3**

**Tadase Hotori; StUpId IkUtO-nIi-SaN! SHE'S MINE. I-If you say yes, A-A-Amu-chan. O/O**

I smiled and quickly typed out a reply.

**Amu Hinamori; Ikuto: Stop being a jackass ;D And I'm not your's :PP Tadase: I'm going to reply s-soon.3**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi; You're not going to get any girls if you type like that, Kiddy-King-Whore :33 Amu: I'm not a jackass, I'm YOUR jackass, and you will be soon enough ;D**

I glared at it and shut off my computer. My phone vibrated as I landed on my bed with a thud.

_**Well, I have blue eyes and blue hair :P I'm pretty damn sexy, what with all of my fangirls and all ;D**_

_**Why do I get the feeling that you're an old pedophillic man? :3 **_

_**T_T" I'm not an old man. I'm a sexy 19 year old. ;D**_

_**Named?**_

…_**.Yoru.**_

_**Alrighty tighty, then, 'Yoru'. What the hell do you want?**_

_**I want you to answer my question :P**_

_**Ugh. Fine. If I were to see a sexy 19 year old with blue eyes/hair, on my bed, in just boxers, I would probably go up to him and ask what the hell he was doing there.**_

…_**Interesting…Well, seeya later, Amu-koi :3**_

_**DO NOT. CALL. ME. AMU-KOI. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!**_

_**Not yet you don't :P**_

_**Shut up.**_

I shut off my phone and curled up in the covers of my bed. It was nowhere near bedtime, but I felt like sleeping away my anger.

That's exactly what I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame? Good?<strong>

**REVIEW AND REPLY BEFORE I SHANK A HIPPO~  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4~!_

_AmuPov._

Hells yes. It's Sunday~ I rolled over on my bed and stretched. Goddamn, this felt epic. Then I groaned. Ugh. School tomorrow. Eh, I'll live.

Probably.

Summer's coming up soon anyways, right? Right.

My mother's voice swirled from downstairs, "Amu-chaaaan~ Would you mind going out to by Mama groceries? We're out of eggs, and Ami wants pancakes!"

I pulled on some leggings and a rainbow tank top that covered my butt. "Alright," I called down. "I'll be down in a sec!" I washed my face/brushed my teeth and left my hair. I was feeling lazy today. Yeah, lazy Sunday. I walked downstairs and picked up the house keys. Mama's eyes wandered around my outfit. She nodded her approval.

"Very nice. Do you have your phone?" She raised an eyebrow and I moaned.

"I'm only going down the street. Do I really need my phone?"

"Yes, Amu-chan," she said firmly. "What if something happened?" I rolled my eyes, ran upstairs, grabbed my phone and sprinted out the door, calling,

"Laters!"

Thank Kami-sama that I remembered my wallet. Mama's gonna have to pay me back later. I walked into the store and went directly to the frozen dairy. I scrolled down the aisles and found the eggs. I picked up a carton and some milk. Might as well buy it since it's on sale.

I strolled back up to the front and bought the two items. While I was taking out a few bills to pay for it, the cashier was hitting on me.

He winked at me. "How're you, cutie?" I rolled my eyes, placing a five on the counter.

"How many guys have you said that to?" He stood there, dumbfounded, while I took my plastic bag and walked out. "Keep the change."

"Why does everyone think I'm gay…" I heard him mutter. I snickered and walked back home.

I opened my door, while getting a text.

_**To; Amu**_

_**From; Stalker/Perv/Pedo**_

_**Amuuuuu-chaaaaaaaan~ I have a present for you when you get home ;3**_

I stared at it. Holy shit. He really was a stalker. Eh. I flipped up the mini keyboard and my fingers sent out.

_**That sounds disgusting. I'll pass. ;3**_

_**If you keep doing that winky face, I'll think you have a thing for me. :P**_

I rolled my eyes this time and slipped my phone into my pocket. When I got home, I placed the milk and eggs on the counter, where Mama was washing dishes. I poured myself a glass of milk and drank some. She glanced over at me.

"Nee, Amu-chan, you have a guest upstairs. You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" she squealed. My eyes popped out and I started coughing. She smiled and pat me on the back consolingly.

"It's perfectly alright, Amu-chan! I trust you! Plus, I also approve," she winked and I raised an eyebrow. "I always knew you could get someone of his hotness!" I stopped coughing and gagged.

"That's disgusting, Mama!" She shrugged and shooed me off upstairs. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door open, yelling,

"WHO THE HELL THINKS THEY CAN JUST WALTZ INTO MY—!"

I stopped mid-sentence and stared at the sexy boy laying down on my bed, just in kitty cat boxers. He wore a mask, so I couldn't see his face, only his eyes. I rolled my eyes once again—I seem to be doing that often, don't I?—and walked up to him, glaring down at him.

"Ikuto, get off. I hardly know you, but it's pretty obvious that you're Utau's brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lolheybros ;D**

**THATS RIGHT SEXIES, I'M BACK. **

**...Kinda. Ish. This is mostly being posted for mountaingirl47, for a trade. She updates 3 stories, I actually update 1 ;D**

**Fair trade? Freak no. Makes me happy? Indeed. :D For you people who actually keep track of/read my stories, be happy. I might get back into the business of fanfic, maybe not. Depends when my laziness streak ends. :3**

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5~!<em>

_IkutoPov._

Oh well, at least it was fun while it lasted—

Amu waved a hand lazily in the air, walking to the balcony that I had come from and closing the glass door. "Never mind, stay. Maybe you can help me keep a creepy sexting stalker-pervert away from my bed."

My jaw dropped.

She glanced at me, confused. "You alright?"

I composed myself quickly and nodded. I stared at her. The girl that I was pissing off, the girl who was freakin' fun to tease, the girl _who-was-so-dense-holy-shit-I-can-continue-my-game. _She had no idea that I had her phone number.

I grinned.

_Dear Kami-sama, this is going to be fun._

I got up off from her bed and stood behind her, putting my hands on her shoulders. My mouth brushed against her ear as I whispered.

"Don't worry Amu, I'll be sure to protect you from any perverted stalkers."

My lips quirked upwards in a smirk when her body shuddered. However, I was more disappointed than I should've been when she turned around with a red face and shoved me away.

"S-Stop getting so close!" She yelled. "For all I know, _you _could be the perverted stalker!" she stared at my half-naked figure. "A-And put on a shirt, you freak."

I shrugged and sat back down on the bed. "I really don't think that I could fit into one of your shirts. And stop yelling, your parents might hear us and think something…_Different._"

She shrugged and faced her balcony again. "It doesn't matter," she said loudly in a monotone voice. "My parents are dead."

I stared at her for a moment. That's right; I haven't seen anyone in this house besides herself and me. "….You gonna be okay?"

She nodded and turned. She studied my expression, which was full of pity. I jumped back in fright when she started laughing really hard.

"…Amu?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she wiped her tear covered face and nodded, trying to force air into her lungs again. "I-I was just joking, I-Ikuto. My parents are perfectly healthy and live with me. Well," she had a thoughtful look on her face. "My mum is, anyways. We don't know where Papa's at."

I grinned at her and stood up, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace.

"T-Tsukiyomi-kun?"

I sighed as my grin faded away. "Come on, Amu. To think that I was getting all pumped up 'cause you called me by Ikuto, then you go and ruin it."

"You want me to call you Ikuto?"

I felt a shiver run through my body as her sweet voice sounded my name again.

_Yes. Dear God, fuckin' yes, I want you to call me Ikuto. In the morning, afternoon, night. When we're in bed, having se—_

"Well…I guess that'd be alright…..Ikuto."

All of my senses were screaming at me to tackle her right then and there, but she was already in my arms, so I wasn't going to complain.

"Hey, Ikuto?"

"Mm?"

"Could….w-would..." She tried to make her voice stronger. "Would you mind being my b-body guard and protecting me from that stalker?"

_Body guard?_

_As in, I get to protect your body?_

_Fuck._

_Yes._

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't noticed, this is ridiculously short. I apologize, but this was done in like, 45 minutes because I had to get ready for my older sister's birthday party :D<strong>

**Laters~  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Lololololol. First off: I know I'm a dick for not updating, but after SOMEONE-coughcoughMorg-kept nagging, I decided, Why the hell not?**

**WARNING: THERE BE LEMON IN THIS. I'M CHANGING THE RATING 'CAUSE I'M A BAMF. HOWEVER**

**READ THIS. PLEASE I did not write the lemon, because I'm a freaking wimpfacenub. So I had Morg do it ;DD**

**Please enjoy~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6~!<em>

_AmuPov._

I blushed scarlet as I turned around and shoved Ikuto away. He landed on the bed with a perverted grin on his face.

"Never knew you were the commanding type, Amu-chan~" he sang. I ignored him and patted my cheeks, trying to make them cooler.

"Shut up. And I take back my offer of your 'protection'. You'd probably just take advantage and rape me or something."

He pouted, making me frown. _He's so cute when he pouts, like a little kid—_WHAT. THE. HELL. BAD SUBCONSIOUS. BAD.

"Does Amu-chan willy tink of Iku-kun like dat?" he whined in a child's voice. My eyes widened, filling up with tears and before I knew it, my arms were around him, cuddling.

"Never! Amu-chan thinks that Iku-kun is really sweet and—!" the words caught in my throat when a large grin swept over his face. He quickly switched our positions and pinned me down to the bed. He cocked his head to the side innocently and smirked.

"You really think I'm sweet, _Amu?_"

His minty-cinnamon breath cascaded down my face. Call me a scent pervert, but it made my senses go dizzy. I just barely got what he said.

"….N-N…oo….." I shook my head, clearing the effect he had on me. "No, you freakin' perv!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear.

**_[A/N: Morg started writing here :D I didn't put anything in here, all creds to her~]_**

"But you said so yourself."

Ikuto wasn't about to move off of me. His hands held mine down and his legs trapped the rest of me. Not that I completely minded. Oh jeez! COME ON MIND! NOT WHEN THE PERVERT IS ON TOP OF ME!

"L-Let me g-go! B-Baka!"

His smirk should have warned me that that wasn't going to happen. It should have but little old me was too busy staring into his blue eyes to notice what his mouth was doing until it was just about to collide with mine. Not particularly a great time to notice that your first kiss was about to be stolen.

"Wai-"

Good thing he was pinning me down or I would have been flailing. My mind was racing as his deliciously soft lips descended onto mine. His kiss was hard, but gentle at the same time. The moment he licked me, I opened my mouth out of surprise and he stuck his tongue in. I was a little grossed out until I realized how good it felt.

My body instantly relaxed as I, embarrassingly enough, let out a moan. Not just a small one, but one that filled both of our mouths. Ikuto must have thought it was sexy because he just kissed me harder. Good thing too because I didn't want him to stop.

…Wait…what am I saying! I'm going to say yes to Tadase! I like Tadase! Not Ikuto. Mm, Ikuto. He smells good. He tastes good. Heck! The boy even sounds good. I really don't mind if this kiss lasts a little longer. I'll go back to liking Tadase as soon as it's over….Right?

I guess Ikuto realized that I wasn't fighting his kiss because his hands released mine to move down to my hips. The routes his fingers took were innocent enough but they still made my body feel like it was on fire. So he touches good too. Who would have thought?

So maybe I did a little. The man is freaking hot and sexy.

Two things, kissing is a lot more fun when you respond and kiss back, and two, Ikuto's hair really is as silky as it looks. Trust me, my fingers found their way into it after he let go of my wrists. Of course, I tugged a little to make sure it was real. Ikuto must have really liked that because he moaned like I did when he slipped his tongue in my mouth.

I was only majorly disappointed when he pulled back and broke our kiss. Letting go of his hair though, wasn't happening. I finally got to touch it. No way was I giving up that quickly. Ikuto, however, didn't seem like he was about to move out of my grasp.

"Well _Amu_, I never thought you'd be so into this. What about the Kiddy King?"

I stared up at him in confusion for a moment or two. Granted everything about the pervert made my mind go blank, so it wasn't my fault that I answered so poorly.

"Who?"

Damn that smirk and its ability to make my knees go weak. Good thing I was already lying down… with Ikuto… with Ikuto on top of me… is my nose bleeding?

His response was another quick kiss. "Then I guess you are all mine, _Amu-koi._" His hands drifted lower to the bottom of my tank top and my mind refused to follow what was happening. It was not until his fingers raked up my thighs that I caught up. "What do you say to a little more fun?"

"U-Uh… y-you do k-know that I've n-never…." Why was this so freaking hard to say. I'M A VIRGIN! See! I can scream it in my head, but saying it to the hot guy on top of me. Touching me! It just wouldn't come out! "I-Ikuto…"

"Amu?" One of his eyebrows went up, as if questioning my sanity, which I was too at the moment. His fingers stopped their patterns that were being traced on the inside of my thighs, as he stared down at me. "What's wrong?"

Work brain! DAMN IT! WORK! Come on mouth! Stop opening and closing unless you are actually going to get something out! Finally, I was able to barely whisper it. "….I'm a virgin."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Laughter wasn't exactly what I was expecting. In fact, it cleared my head and apparently cured my lead tongue immediately. "Well sorry for not being freakin' harlot! I don't just sleep around like you do, stupid pervert!"

Tears. There were freaking TEARS in his eyes by the time he stopped laughing. Not mine though. No, my eyes were hard with anger. Stupid baka thinks he can just laugh at me!

"_Amu!_ I never believed you were a slut. In fact, I counted on you being a virgin. I took your first kiss too, didn't I?"

There wasn't a need for me to answer that. Despite all of my anger, I blushed. Not just any old blush. FREAKING _FIRE TRUCK RED_ BLUSH! At least my reaction made his smirk turn almost into a smile. Almost.

"I told you before,_ Amu¸_ that you are mine. I guess I'll just have to show you."

"What?" My mind was slowing down without my anger there to keep it functioning. "You're supposed to protect my body from rapists! Not rape it yourself!"

Ikuto paused as if he'd never considered what I was saying before. "True, but I think I should get to know exactly what I am supposed to be guarding."

His lips cut me off from a reply. I don't think my hands in his hair and on his back really made him think that I didn't want his kisses. Nor the fact that I was pulling him closer to my body.

I lost my tank top first. Don't ask me how Ikuto managed to get it off my body without releasing me or vice versa. His bare chest felt really good against mine. Okay so I still had my bra on, but there wasn't a whole lot of fabric separating us anymore. Then he tugged on my leggings.

_I suppose it's okay if I'm in just my bra and underwear. I mean, he is wearing only boxers. Why not make it fair?_

Seriously, how does my mind come up with these excuses? So I let my leggings be taken off. Unfortunately, my underwear went with them. Wait… was that a bad thing?

_One article of clothing for him equals one for me. I guess it was a fair pick. Wait… did he just unhook my bra! No way! This isn't so fair anymore!_

Before I could really think out my plan, I pushed his boxers down off his hips. Ikuto stopped out kiss for only a moment. For that sheer moment, I was left alone on my bed. Then he was back and everything started moving again.

"What? Where…?"

Ikuto laughed at me again. AGAIN! "Jeez _Amu-koi_, I didn't realize that you wanted to have my children so soon. I was thinking we'd get married first."

Here comes that blush again. Sometimes I wish I could close off my blood supply to my head. But then I'd, you know, die. I really don't want that to happen.

"So?"

Ikuto sighed before kissing me fast and hard. "I put a condom on Miss Dense-As-A-Rock."

"Oh…" That was it. My million dollar answer. Give me an award! The hot man on my bed tells me that he put on a condom because he doesn't want to have kids with me _yet_ and all I can respond with is 'Oh'.

Just as I was about to really beat myself up about it; Ikuto distracted me by licking his fingers and sticking them in my mouth. Gross right? Well, we did just make out with our tongues so it wasn't much different. It was what he did with his fingers after I sucked on them for a few minutes that really got to me.

Yep, you probably guessed right. He stuck them inside me. No, not back into my mouth and definitely not back there. Ikuto used his other hand to spread my legs so that he could fit one finger in at first.

Yes it hurt, a lot, but I got used to it while he pumped it in and out at a steady pace. The second finger wasn't so bad to deal with either. The third one, on the other hand, was a bit trickier. With two already in there, I didn't think the third one would fit. Somehow, it did. And it felt good.

I shouldn't have been embarrassed about that first moan I let out way back when he first kissed me because now I was making all sorts of noises that I shouldn't have even known about while Ikuto kissed me and kept up that wonderful rhythm.

Something was building. Something wonderful and cruel and I just wanted to get there to find out what it was. Every stroke of his hand brought me closer, until one of his fingers moved just enough to hit a spot that made me tear my mouth away from his and cry out. "Ohhhh… Ikuto!"

He smirked against my neck as I tried to keep breathing as he hit that spot over, and over, and over again. Getting air into my lungs wasn't working so well for me. Oh my God! I finally figured out what I was building up to as I released all over his hands.

Ikuto left me panting and gasping for air. Holy hookers, that was amazing. I thought that was it. That was as far as we were going. No need for a condom after all. Then Ikuto lifted his hips so that his erection pressed up against my already wet, already ready, already hot spot between my legs.

"Trust me Amu." His mouth covered mine before a response could be given. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed into me until his tip pressed against a barrier I didn't know existing within me. Pulling back just enough, Ikuto thrust forward. Now I knew why he was kissing me so deeply. He was using his mouth to gag mine. The scream that should have been heard by everyone in my house, was swallowed by the man that had caused it.

Thank Kami that he as kind enough to wait until I got used to him being in me before he began the slow and steady process of pulling out and pushing in. Man did it hurt like Hell.

I broke the kiss again to whimper. Ikuto's mouth instantly moved to my neck where he trailed kisses to my breasts. I loosened my grip on him so that he'd have room to maneuver. His pace stayed steady as he began sucking on one of my hardened nipples.

I knew that he knew where that sweet spot inside me was, and I was certain that it would make the pain go away if he could just hit it again. He did. He got it good too. I instantly called out his name. "IKUTO!"  
>Shouldn't have done that, but I was glad I did seeing as it made Ikuto go faster and harder. His thrusts, which had hurt at first, were quickly becoming more and more pleasurable. I really didn't want him to stop.<p>

I reached that peak again and couldn't stop my whimpers. "I-Ikuto, I'm…. I'm…."

My body seemed to convulse around him. Ikuto's face was amazing as I watched it contort as well while he shuddered within me. Good thing he had put on a condom or I think I'd really have gotten pregnant.

"Oh shit, Amu." His body collapsed onto mine before Ikuto rolled off me and disappeared again.

_**[A/N: Morg stopped writing here. Yeah, so most of this chapter is because of her. So stop reading this horrible story and go read her's~ :D LOOKUP moutaingirl47]**_

I closed my eyes and sighed as the full force of what I had just done slammed into me. I inhaled deeply, trying to get a hold on myself. I was failing.

"Oh my fucking God…" I sat up, and almost screamed in pain, but all that came out was a strangled yelp as if smacked my mouth close. My entire body was filled with a massive agony. Ikuto looked up at me from the floor, still naked. His dick was in the air, sticking up. I couldn't tell if I was turned on or kind of creeped out.

I managed to put my legs over the side of my bed, sitting with my head in my hands. My feet were resting on Ikuto's chest, as I could feel his heaved breathing.

"Amu? You okay?" he sounded concerned, but I didn't feel like opening my eyes.

_Dammit, _my thoughts raced through my head, completely ignoring the bluenette. _I was supposed to save that for the one I loved; the prize for when someone who loved me married me… _

Suddenly, I felt something rub my feet gently. My eyes slowly opened to see Ikuto stroking them tenderly. He glanced up with his dark orbs and met light-colored ones.

"I know it hurts at first. Hell, it'll hurt for about a day."

I glared at him. "Are those supposed to be words of comfort?"

He chuckled, but his face soon turned serious. "Do you regret it?"

_That was the time, _I tell myself now, thinking back. _That was the time I realized that I had fallen for this blue-haired pervert._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohbbyz.  
><strong>**This chapter's so sexy. c; **

**ENJOY, MY CHILDREN~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7~!<em>

_IkutoPov._

For the sake of Amu, I was calm looking on the outside. Normal Ikuto, not freaking out of the slightest thing.

Now the inside, that was a completely different story altogether.

_What the fuck, Ikuto. What kind of person goes and RAPES the one they love, hm?_

_It's not rape if she likes it._

_Stop joking; you know she didn't like it. You know that she didn't want that, at all. And you did it anyways. You fucking pedophile._

I mentally held my head in my hands.

_It doesn't matter if you fucking love her or not. Rape is still fucking rape._

So, without my consent, my voice suddenly spoke,

"Do you regret it?"

Suddenly, she had this ridiculously solemn expression. It made me want to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, whispering that the world is not evil, it's not dangerous.

She leaned back on the bed, wincing slightly from the pain in her body.

There was so much silence in the room; I thought that she wasn't going to answer.

"It…I-It wasn't the worst thing that's happened to me…." Her voice was so quiet that I had to strain my ears to hear. My eyes grew wide.

In a flash I was up, jumped on the bed and held her in my arms, lying on the bed with her.

My mouth was on the shell of her ear, breathing, "What did you say?"

I could feel her body shudder, and I had to keep myself from smirking.

_Unless that shudder is from disgust…_

Immediately the urge to smirk stopped. I waited until she would answer. I wanted confirmation.

_You probably just heard wrong, from your lust that you call love for her—_

"I-It wasn't the worst thing that's happened to m-me, okay?" she buried her head in the pillows, but you could see the tint of red that was on her neck and ears. I leaned over her, grinning like an idiot.

"_You didn't actually answer, Amu-chan," _I whispered into her neck, nipping it slightly.

Abruptly, her body snapped back straight, making me sit up as well. Her eyes were closed and the sheet was wrapped around her; she seemed like an angel. Her face was turned towards me. I raised a questionable eyebrow.

"I didn't dislike what you did to me, alright? You got your answer, now leave me alone!"

I smirked, my arms slowly winding around her. "Do you _really _think," I whispered in a dark, seductive, and inviting tone. "That I could leave you alone after what just happened?"

I could hear her swallow hard. Probably trying to fight down the desire. I mean, I am pretty damn sexy. And I've had compliments of my after-sex glow. Of course, I glow all the time, but—

_Stop raping yourself with arrogance and tell her your feelings-nya! _Yoru yelled in my mind, sounding rather annoyed. I rolled my eyes, but lifted up Amu's head with my finger all the same.

Now, I would like to say, _I stared into her eyes as she gazed into mine. Right as the three special words were about to leave my lips, she put her finger to them. "Hush," she said gently, her eyes glittering. "I have something to say, Ikuto-sama." My eyes widened, she couldn't possibly, I mean, but—_

Suddenly, my daydream was cut short of my pinkette ripping out of my arms, grabbing a pair of panties and a bra. She slipped them on, then opened her closet casually, as if I wasn't on her bed stark naked.

Finally, I got fed up. "What are you doing?" I demanded, shifting into a more comfortable position. She glanced over her shoulder at me before covering her head with the shirt, sliding it over her torso.

"Putting on clothes, what 'bout you?"

My eyes narrowed as I stood up, gesturing to my body. "Hello? Naked sexy guy, hard as rock, waiting for his sexy maiden to get her hot ass over here and strip again?"

When she donned her skinny jeans, she glared at me. "My legs are sore, my vagina is sore, _I'm _sore. I am certainly not going to do that a second time until I take a few meds and feel better."

My jaw dropped as she threw my boxers at me. "You're kidding, right? Right?" I whined, staring at her figure as if it was still naked.

"No. Now put on some clothes before my parents come up and ask what the hell happened."

"But Amuuuuu," my voice grew higher. I pointed to my erection. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

She shrugged, not caring about my major problem. "Go screw a whore." She opened her door, ready to walk out.

Fuck no. She's not leaving until my…_problem_, was solved.

I strode over to her and slammed the door shut, flicking the lock with my thumb. I stood with my chest to her back, waiting for her reaction. When she didn't move, I lowered my mouth to her ear.

"_Iku-kun still wants to play, Amu-chan."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow this is really short.**

**I found this today in a folder and decided to make it just a tiny bit longer, but this is really short "OTL**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8~!<em>

_AmuPov._

I shivered; whether it was in excitement or disgust was yet to be decided. But I had to keep a rational mind, no matter what. My elbow jutting out into Ikuto's stomach, I let out a sigh.

"Sucks for Iku-kun, then." I said in a nonchalance tone. He grunted and released me, rubbing his sore spot. He glanced up and glared at me.

"Seriously, Amu," he started out his plea. "Do you honestly want me to leave this house and go screw some random hooker off the street?

Something panged at my heart. No, I didn't want that, I thought. H-He might catch some HIV or something.

That's obviously the only reason I didn't want him to, though.

I tried to look pathetically adorable. "C'mon, Iku-kun," I said sweetly. "I just had my first. Can't a girl take a walk with her new…uh…" I scrambled for a word, trying to get on his good side. "…Lover?"

Ikuto's eyes popped open, staring at me. Slowly, a large, happy smile spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around me again, but this time it was gentle.

"Thank you, Amu," his breath whispered in my ear.

My face quickly heated up, making me push away.

"T-There's nothing to be thankful for!" I turned from him, picking up his boxers and throwing them behind me. I heard him chuckle before the shuffle of fabric made me glance.

He was ruffling his hair, trying to make it at least a bit neater. He looked around for his shirt, which I realized was on my foot. I bent over, picking it up before a loud SMACK filled the room and my bottom hurt.

My head whipped around, eyes narrowed at a seemingly innocent bluenette.

"What the _fuck _was that, Ikuto?" I grabbed the shirt and threw it at his head. Obviously, he ducked. I stomped over to my door and ripped it open, calling carelessly.

"You're the biggest dick I have ever met!"

I slammed the door closed and left him to put on some clothes in my room. Even though rage was the biggest emotion in my body, hunger was a close second. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, I stared into our almost empty fridge.

Sighing, I took out the bread, tomato, lettuce, and other ingredients to make sandwiches. Setting myself up on the counter, I began taking out some white bread for me.

What I wasn't expecting, however, was the random arms that snaked around my waist.

I let out a surprised yelp as Ikuto plopped his head down on my shoulder. He was wearing a button up shirt and some jeans. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Sandwi—"

He licked the shell of my ear casually. "Can I have some _strawberries _instead?"

Red covered my face, but I ignored it. "N-No. You can't. We're going to go on a walk and eat these sandwiches, and you aren't allowed to touch me."

Warm breath slipped over my neck and made me shiver lightly. "I don't think that's very fair, Amu-chan. I mean, we just made love, and now—"

Ikuto paused for a moment before closing his lips. He backed up a bit, and put his hands into his front pockets before staring to the floor. He looked almost like a nervous little boy who stole a taiyaki. His foot hit the tile a few times before he glanced up to me, then back down.

"A-Amu…Just what is our relationship?"

I stiffened, just a bit, before meeting his eyes. "I don't know."

He smiled a weary smile before pulling out a chair under the kitchen table and sat down on it. He ruffled his hair, thinking about something before looking up at me.

"You…You really don't know, either?"

I shook my head and turned back to the sandwiches. "Let's just talk a bit on the walk, okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

__**Well, shank me and call me a gutted fish. I'm an awful author.**

**LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9~<em>

_IkutoPov_

I sighed, swinging the huge wicker basket full of sandwiches between us. Amu was humming quietly beside me, making a small smile come upon my face.

"So, where are we going, anyways?" I asked, attempting at small talk. She glanced sideways at me, before jumping over a crack in the sidewalk.

"You'll find out when we get there, won't you?"

I shook my head slightly, still smiling. But the smile slowly faded as I remembered exactly why we were having this walk again. To _talk._

About the relationship that she might think doesn't even exist.

I shook my head again, harder this time. Even if she did think that way, which is utterly _preposterous_, I would just change her mind.

She took another turn as my stomach growled, low enough that she couldn't hear. I wonder if I could just slip my hand in the basket…I reached down, slowly so she wouldn't notice. So concentrated was I on the sandwich that I would eat, I didn't the incoming hand that smacked my own.

Instantly I snapped it up to my mouth, sucking on the red spot that stung. I scowled at her. "What was that for?"

She rolled her gorgeous eyes, then gestured to the hill behind her. "We're gonna climb up there, and we'll be good."

I nodded as she turned back around. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head as a smirk stretched across my lips. Changing the basket so it laid in the palm of my left hand, I ran silently behind her, lifting her with my right forearm and carrying her to the top of the hill. "Up we go," I whispered into her ear, which turned red in response.

I dropped the basket down onto the grass and grabbed her with both hands, swinging her around in circles. Her eyes were shining, and her hair was flying everywhere.

The best part?

She was laughing.

My own grin was from ear to ear as I swung her around once more, before lowering her into my lap as I plopped down.

Still giddy from the moment, I leaned forward without thinking and kissed her. Fully into it, she kissed back, taking me by surprise. She pushed me back onto my forearms and gently prodded her tongue into my mouth, throwing my eyes wide open and begin to stare at the girl making out with me. Her hands were placed on my chest lightly. _Strange behavior_, I thought as my eyelids fluttered back down, my arms wrapping around her lower back, my lips pushing back just as hard.

Instantly, like I hit a button, her own golden eyes shot open, as if she was realizing where she was and who she was with and _what she was doing. _She tried to push back, away from me, but my arms were still around her, and I wasn't letting go.

I smirked at her. "What was all that about, babe?"

A light pink coated her cheeks. I licked my lips; I really wanted to make that a darker shade. She continued to struggle, not looking at me directly in the eye.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

I shook my head. "Yes you do. Now…" Folding my entire left arm over the small of her back, I used my free hand to grab her chin, forcing her to look at me. "…what was that kiss about?"

She stared a bit longer, before pushing my hand away and laying the side of her head on my chest, right above my heart. She sighed heavily as she listened to it pounding.

"What….What do you think of when you think about me, Ikuto?" she asked. She sounded pained, in a way. As if she was worried about the answer.

_But you know she's not, _Yoru reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, glad she couldn't see.

But what _did_ I think about?

_That you're beautiful, I really, really fucking love you, I never want to let you go, because that means you might go to another guy, and I can't deal with that, Amu, because I _reallylove you_._

But of course, none of this actually came from my mouth. Instead, I rolled my tongue around my mouth, searching for a realistic answer. "What makes you happy, Amu?"

_AmuPov_

_You. _

Is what I almost said. Completely forgetting about my previous question, I replied to his own.

"Well…I really like cats, especially oddly colored ones. Polar bears are incredibly cute. I like to do artsy things, and sometimes I sing when I'm alone. I wish I could do more cooking, but I'm really bad at it. I find this American actor, Johnny Depp, incredibly attractive, but almost no one in Japan knows who he is. And it's really hard to find his movies in Japanese—" my eyebrows furrowed; I was getting off track. Instead of continuing, I looked up into Ikuto's eyes. They were swirling with emotions. Too bad I can't read feelings very well.

"What makes _you _happy?" I inquired.

He smiled and ruffled my hair with his hands. "Playing the violin, playing with cats, going to the amusement park, my dad, and—" he cut himself off, before ongoing with a huge grin. "When Hinamori Amu kisses me."

I stared at him with my mouth gaping for a moment, before turning red and shoving at his chest again. "P-Pervert!" I shrieked, finally deciding that rolling off him would be the best way to get away.

He was still smirking as he easily swung his body up and over mine, trapping me between his arms. My blush darkened as I realized what position we were in. I pushed at him again, looking anywhere but at him.

"C-Come on, g-get off!"

He just shook his head, before grinning and kissing me full on the lips.


End file.
